More Fun Comics Vol 1 18
Antagonists: * Major Gandy * Resbian soldiers * Resbian secret agent Other Characters: * Lorenz * Princess Yonda Locations: * ** army airfield * ** royal palace Vehicles: * Resbian scouting biplane * Resbian pursuit biplanes * passenger steamship | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 16" | Synopsis2 = In a farming village in Patrania, Spike, Pincus, and their friend obtain a room in the inn. The thugs from the yacht walk into town, hunting for them, and they question the innkeeper, like the answer they get, and rent a room of their own. That night, they creep down the hall, knives in hand, intent on murder. Pincus and Spike set up an ambush for them, in the darkened room, and manage to head-konk them both unconscious before their sailor friend even wakes up. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * sailor Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * ** farming village ** capital | StoryTitle4 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 17" | Synopsis4 = Robin of Locksley adjudicates the dispute between Isaac of York and Prior Aymer of Jorvaulx, and suggests that the Prior write to the Templar to petition for the release of Rebecca. The priest and the Jew then go their separate ways, as does the Black Knight. Meanwhile at York Castle, Prince John grows anxious over the absence of Front-de-Bouef, de Bracy, and Bois-Guilbert. | Writer4_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer4_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler4_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker4_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight * Prior Aymer of Jorvaulx Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "The Life Ray, Part 1" | Synopsis5 = A raving, dying patient is transferred from the hospital to Dr. Occult's home, for observation. He had been found wandering the streets, babbling disjointed gibberish about "life !!" and "the price !!" In his laboratory, Dr. Occult runs a series of tests on the patient, learns very little, and eventually turns in for the night. Hours later, a face appears at the laboratory window: white, spectral, and leering enigmatically. The writhing, tossing patient lurches out of the bed and walks to the window, staring at the face. With no words spoken, he receives his orders. The man walks out of the lab, picking up a scalpel along the way, and staggers quietly to Occult's beadchamber, finds a form on the bed and attacks it with the scalpel. Outside, the weird interloper shrieks with triumphant laughter. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * hospital doctors * raving patient Locations: * Occult's Laboratory | Writer6_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer6_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle6 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 7" | Synopsis6 = D'Artagnan's financial condition is dire, so much so that his valet Planchet almost quits, but D'Artagnan thrashes him, and forbids him to quit. D'Artagnan is inducted into M. de Essart's Guard unit, and his friends bring him and his staff along on a number of high-society dinners. Just as D'Artagnan is mulling over his finances, a frightened-looking man knocks at the door and is admitted. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * * Planchet, D'Artagnan's valet * M. de Essart, Captain of Guards * frightened young man Locations: * , the | Writer7_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler7_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker7_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle7 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 16" | Synopsis7 = :The Ariel encountered a derelict vessel, the "Starlight" out of San Francisco, and a boarding party was deployed. A lot of gold, and no people, were aboard. Third Mate Nubbins and his party, over half of MacPherson's crew, took charge of the ship, trimmed its sails, and made ready to head for the South Seas. Second Mate Tyner joined them, and young Grim by chance was among them as they stole that ship and abandoned the Ariel. They sailed for many weeks, then put in at an island with a lagoon, to take on water and provisions. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim Other Characters: * Capt. Angus MacPherson * Buck Wilson, First Mate Antagonists: * Mr. Tyner, Second Mate * Mr. Nubbins, Third Mate Locations: * a South Sea Lagoon * around Cape Horn * another South Sea Lagoon Vehicles: * 3-masted, square-rigged, packet ship "Ariel" * 2-masted, square-rigged, derelict ship "Starlight" | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "Boxing" | Synopsis8 = One day at basketball practice, a bully picks a fight with Pep Morgan, who dislikes fighting. The bully, Buck, is the champion boxer of Riverdale, so Pep challenges him to box. Pep gets beat down but rallies up then knocks out Buck. As Pep explains it, he just got very lucky because he really can't hit hard. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Riverdale Basketball Team Antagonists: * Buck Locations: * Riverdale | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "Little Wolf, Part 4" | Synopsis9 = Buckskin Jim Kenyon has jumped into the river to try to save Little Wolf, but now both of them are swept downstream by the cascading current as it races toward a waterfall. Jim catches a big rock in mid-stream and pulls himself and Little Wolf up onto it. Little Wolf is baffled by this friendly deed. Meanwhile Pete and Zeb are out searching for the boys, and find them. Using a supercharge of powder, a ramrod, a length of cord, and some excellent shooting, Pete (a former whaler) is able to get a line across the rapids and out to the rock. Soon all four are headed back toward the Settlement. | Appearing9 = * Other Characters: * Wagon Train Settlers: ** Zeb Halliday ** Trapper Pete * Little Wolf Locations: * Old West, | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle11 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 18" | Synopsis11 = In his lair beneath the cemetery, Fang Gow has dictated his terms, and now orders his killers to whisk Jean out of the room. Inspector Le Grand has no choice but to seek out Dr. Bonfils. Back home, Le Grand talks it over with Barry, who advises him to follow Fang Gow's directions. They visit Dr. Bonfils' office; he agrees to accompany Le Grand to St. Michel's Cemetery, at midnight. In the subterranean hide-out, Fang Gow has set up an operating table, on which he takes his place. The surgery begins. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * ** Le Grand's House ** Dr. Bonfils' Office ** St. Michel Cemetery | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 4" | Synopsis12 = Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague are in a doorless stone chamber and the ceiling is descending towards them. Fortunately Mark has a hand grenade; he throws it at the part of the wall that was a door, moments ago, and thru which Gail has been whisked away. The hidden door is blown open by the grenade, but Marson and Montague are bruised and battered but otherwise uninjured. They hasten into the tunnel that's been opened, and explore it. The lighting is dim, but then there is a weird red glow ahead of them, and in that glow is Gail. Or is she? The figure doesn't speak, and when the red light clicks off, she vanishes. Mark and Monty examine the piece of wall where she appeared, then the wall is electrified, and pulls them both flat against itself. Elsewhere in the building, a sinister laugh rings out. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistols & hand grenades * Sarno's Gripping Ray Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = From the parapet above the main gate of Ali Ben Saad's stronghold, Wing Brady jumps onto Ben Saad, kicks him out of the saddle, crashes him to the ground, and attacks him with a bayonet. Lynn Harding jumps also, and crouches against the wall. Ronneli jumps but is shot dead in mid-air. Brady yanks Ben Saad off the ground and positions him as a human shield, then he and Lynn hike toward the French lines. They arrive safely and Ali Ben Saad is finally captured. Or is he? | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * ** Captain Chevigny ** Lieutenant Canfield ** Ronneli, from 117th Division ** Many Legionnaires Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's stronghold | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 6" | Synopsis15 = The whole front rank of Hardy's attack force is mowed down by poison shrapnel fire, but the remainder of the mob have sufficient momentum to overrun the riflemen's position. Brad Hardy and General Porgo grapple hand-to-hand, and at first Porgo is crushing him, but Hardy wrenches loose and punches him out. The battle has ended, but it's a sobering situation: only Brad, Kardos, and three of their men remain alive. And elsewhere in the palace, Marius prepares to wed the still-spellbound Lorraine. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Monarch Marius ** Grey Men *** General Porgo **** 100 riflemen Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Hardy's ragtag army Locations: * ** City of the Grey People Items: * Marius' Controlophone | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 10" | Synopsis16 = Agent Malvern has captured Slick Carter and his two hoods, but earlier had to release Dawkins. Now Malvern plans to let Carter lead him to a spot where he knows Dawkins will show up, sooner or later. They follow a trail to the bank of a river, and wait. After some time, a pontoon-equipped bi-plane arrives, and lands on the river. Dawkins emerges and berates Carter, until Malvern steps into view and arrests him again, except this time Dawkins jumps toward him and punches him in the head, while Slick gets behind him and knocks him out with a club. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island RR steam locomotive * Dawkins' sea-biplane | Writer17_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle17= Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = Bob Merritt and his team have moved their camp to the edge of a canyon. Unknown to them, their enemy, Monk Morton, has his cabin hide-out in that dark canyon. In the cabin, five thugs have beaten a story out of young Saunders, that Merritt has two hundred guys with him. They don't know whether to believe it or not. They spend the rest of the night tunneling into the base of the cliff, planning to plant dynamite, and plenty of it, in that space in the morning. While they're away, Saunders, unsupervised, manages to bust apart the chair to which he's tied, and get himself loose. He breaks out thru the side of the plank cabin, but it faces a crevasse. He gets as far down the crack as he can before the pursuing trigger man opens fire. The next morning Merritt flies alone, in his Bumblebee, back to the extinct volcano, where he sees a very strange sight: in the vast stationary vapor cloud above the crater, massive shapes are churning thru the fog like a herd of aquatic animals. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Prospector Jake ** Lefty ** Saunders (youngest) ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Monk Morton, Gang Boss (named for the 1st time) ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, others * at least 12 soldiers, (some are missing) Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Red's transport plane * Shorty's scouting biplane * other Merritt Company Planes | Writer18_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler18_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker18_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle18 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 15" | Synopsis18 = Jack Dewey is forced to accompany the slave agent Haggen on his up-river journey into the African interior. They are attacked by the Leopard Men, a murderous cult. Haggen pulls out two flintlock pistols, and kills one leopard man, the others stop following. Haggen reaches a village where his agent Jobson awaits him; Jobson has four hundred men on the way, and can get one hundred more. Haggen loads about 15 slaves aboard his river scow, along with two oarsmen and Midshipman Dewey, beginning the down-river return trip. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Captain Hale * Haggen, slave broker ** two black henchmen ** Jobson * Bango ** Leopard Men Other Characters: * African Slaves Vehicles: * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * Western Coastal | Writer19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle19 = Little Linda: "Kidnaped, Part 3" | Synopsis19 = Ned has crashed into the kidnappers' apartment, landed on one of them, and has a gun. The other kidnapper has a gun, and a hostage. Five shots ring out; Ned is wounded in the right shoulder and drops his gun, but punches the kidnapper left-handed, several times. The other thug rallies up and aims a shot at Ned's back. G-Man Watson crashes in thru the door and shoots the thug dead. Ned is carried to the hospital in an ambulance, with Linda and Watson riding along. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ned Flint Antagonists: * two kidnappers Other Characters: * Watson, G-Man ** X42, G-Man ** Ross, G-Man ** Custer, G-Man ** Sullivan, G-man * Police Chief ** local cops Locations: * Hillsboro ** 923 Crescent ** Hospital | Writer20_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler20_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker20_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle20 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 6" | Synopsis20 = Harry learns that the Bradley Boys are not orphans and determines to take them back to town, even though he is wanted by the police. They depart by raft the next day. Two shady characters observe this from the nearby underbrush. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Antagonists: * two shady looking creeps Locations: * Old Jug Mountain * Portown | Writer22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler22_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker22_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle22 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 1" | Synopsis22 = Jack Woods rides back from Mexico to Texas. In the town of Red Hill, a greedy land speculator, Val Stanton, is buying up the properties of local ranchers, some of whom have had serious amounts of "bad luck", to encourage them to sell. One such victim is Jack Woods's old friend Mrs. Harkins. According to a map fragment that Jack has, there is a secret mine, somewhere on Harkins' property. Swearing her to secrecy and fronting her a bag of money, Jack heads into town, and tries to get himself hired on with Val Stanton's outfit. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Harkins ** two ranch hands Antagonists: * Val Stanton, leading citizen ** two assistants Locations: * Red Hill, , ** Harkins's Ranch ** Stanton's Saloon | Writer23_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler23_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker23_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle23 = Magic Crystal of History: "King Aleric, Emperor Honorius" | Synopsis23 = Bobby and Binks observe the Gothic conquest of Rome. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 7" | Synopsis24 = Jeff and Gregory Roberts row as quickly as they can, from the Flamingo back to Moraga Island, hoping to rescue Captain Dennis from the mutineers. They hide the skiff, and sneak towards the pirate camp. With a knife in his teeth, Jeff crawls into the camp, and frees the captain. On their way out, Captain Dennis throttles the camp's only sentry, but the pirate drops his flintlock pistol into the campfire, and it explodes. This wakes the whole camp, forcing Jeff, Gregory, and Dennis to sprint into the underbrush, toward the hilly part of the island, while the crew lights torches and quickly follows them. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unseen gunman Antagonists: * mutineers: First Mate, Pedro, others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 2" | Synopsis26 = Bowers' revenge plan is to pull a series of robberies in Sandy Kean's district, and rig things to look like Kean is helping out the gang. That night the gang robs a fur warehouse, right along the route of Car K-7's patrol. Instead of busting the robbery in progress, Kean quietly follows the getaway truck, which leads him and Jimmy to the Carlyon Club. Sandy and Jimmy sneak up a fire escape, to Bowers' office, then they nab the whole gang at the same time. Soon in the County lock-up, Bowers' attorney Amos Twist blusters into the room, demanding his client's release; Sandy cheerfully admits him into Bowers' cell, then locks it behind him. For the moment, at least, the bad guys are defeated. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Trent, Kean's partner * Chief Antagonists: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Locations: * ** Roanoke Fur Warehouse ** Morgan Building *** Carlyon Club Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 * truck full of stolen furs | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 6". * Last issue for Buckskin Jim by Tom Cooper. Last panel says "to be continued", but it's not. * Last issue for Hubert by Bill Patrick. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** It's A Fact! by Paul Ferrer ** Just Jokes by Vincent Sullivan ** Just Suppose: "If Dinosaurs Had Thumbs", (hypothetical natural history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** Measurements by Henry Jay ** "Party Page" (text article) by Monica MacClane ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Pincus by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Thrilling True Stories, art by Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole ** "Worth-While Pictures to Watch For" (text article) by I. W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Alger Cole signed his "Alger's Variety Show", "Sam the Porter", and "Woozy Watts" features as "Alger". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster signed their "Doctor Occult" feature as "Leger & Reuths", but sign "Radio Squad" as themselves. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances